


艳遇

by Sahar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: 一场另类艳遇





	1. Chapter 1

命运之神在开始转动某人命运的轮盘时，绝不会提前找到镜头，冲着它俏皮地眨眨眼，然后说：  
嘿，好戏开场了。  
夜幕降临的时候Toby已经读完了一本三十万字的书。尽管看书的欲望并不强烈，但他在床上翻了三个身，五次划拉开自己的手机又因为无趣而放下的时候，他转过头开始在自己放书的角落里挑拣另一本。  
就是这个时候，门铃不合时宜地响了。  
这是Rex第三次带着他新换的又一个女朋友出现在Toby家的客厅里，并跟那个被Rex声称为是“此生挚爱”的姑娘一起劝说Toby。理所当然的是，除了事关一个陌生人的“酒吧，见面和帮你约好了”这几个词之外，Toby多余的一个字也没听进去。  
说真的，到底是什么让Rex觉得刚刚二十四岁的Toby会一直找不到女朋友，或者男朋友，总之就是人生中的另一半，而孤独终老。  
“就冲着你在一整天里窝在你的沙发上看书就想不到别的活动，你就该敲响警钟了！”Rex用手指用力地敲打着茶几上那本刚被Toby的看完的书，看它的表情就像Toby看他的大麻时的表情。  
要Toby说，Rex那样三天两头不是换男友就是换女友，又或者自诩为黄金单身汉的家伙，比他更有可能找不到此生挚爱并且孤独终老。  
Rex因为Toby所提到的“此生挚爱”这个词喷笑了出来，好像他早些时候没有浮夸而虚伪地宣称他的女朋友是他的此生挚爱一样。当然，Toby知道他那恐怕真的不是。  
“来吧Toby，那怕就是去酒吧喝两杯呢？你需要放松放松，前几天的论文把你累坏了。”Rex是个绝对贴心的朋友，当他用心劝下去的时候，Toby知道自己很难真心拒绝他。  
话说回来，只是去酒吧喝两杯，能有什么坏处呢？那怕他真的需要和Rex介绍的男人——Toby会想想办法气跑他——喝两杯，那是需要一点点时间，但他今天的确已经看够书了。

他们去了学校附近的酒吧，在进入暑期之后，除了Toby他们这样的“原住民”，还跑来这里喝酒的人并不多。而Toby喜欢来这里的很大一个原因是，他跟酒保已经熟稔到对方不会再警惕地看着他的脸，不耐烦地问他是否已经二十一岁，并且要求他出示身份证。不管怎么说，长成一副高中生的模样又不是他的错，看在见鬼的随便谁的份儿上，他真的二十四了。  
酒吧里很吵，有乐队正在舞台上表演，Toby背对着舞台，根本没费心回头去看。Rex虽然声称是Toby需要来这里放松放松，但实际上他只在卡座上安分坐了不到五分钟，就将Toby抛到了一边，兴奋地混入了已经进入忘我境地的舞池人群。Toby猜那就是两个人的极限了，谁会乐意跟一个看起来就很小鬼头的家伙在酒吧里呆坐着呢。  
还真的有人愿意。Toby无聊地拍了下手，正百无聊赖地四处张望着，就看见一个顶着一头过分耀眼金发的脑袋朝他走了过来。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”来的人站到他的桌子旁边，一脸暧昧不明的笑意。  
“如果你要问我是不是还不到饮酒年龄，我到了；如果你是问我是不是喝醉了，不我刚坐下还没开始喝呢。”Toby皮笑肉不笑地说，因为对方那副不合时宜的“担忧”表情，“所以，你是问哪方面还好呢？”  
金发男人自顾自地点了点头，没有询问就坐到了Toby的对面，“啊哈，看来不太好。”他抬手挥了挥两根手指，“我指的是情绪方面。”  
“猜得不错，夏洛克。”  
酒保把一杯德国黑啤放在金发男人的面前，也端来了Toby的金汤力。  
“来酒吧的无非两种人，”金发男人喝了一口啤酒，动作随意地抹掉嘴唇上方的那一圈白色泡沫，“一种是兴致高昂，为了给自己的开心加把劲的人；另一种嘛，就是不怎么开心，想要用酒找点开心的人。”  
Toby把他的酒杯放在桌面上，双手手指有节奏地轻轻敲打着桌面，“那我刚好两者都不是，我只是有点无聊。”  
“这个嘛……”金发男人歪着头，露出一个狐狸般的笑容，“那我想或许是来错了地方，不介意的话，我可以带你去别的地方。”  
如果不是对方认真正直的语气，Toby几乎要以为对方是在邀请他去酒吧后巷或者其他什么适合两个陌生人来一发的地方，但在他来得及问之前，对方先做了补充说明：“不是那方面的意思，我是说换个地方换个心情。”  
Toby没有多做考虑就同意了。他现在就可以跟面前这个人离开，而不用傻乎乎地坐在这里等待着Rex介绍的某个不知名人士来跟他进行一场有安排的“艳遇”。  
他跟着金发男人走到酒吧门口，Rex注意到了他的离开，在他身后叫他，他不得不回过头去一脸歉意地朝Rex解释：“Rex，我遇到一个朋友，先走了。”  
Rex停在那里皱着眉头看着他，Toby猜他的朋友是在不满意他的突然离开让他失约，但他知道对Rex来说这并不是什么重要的事。所以Toby转过身跟着金发男人，一起离开了酒吧，当酒吧里原本嘈杂的音乐被彻底隔绝在酒吧大门的另一端之后，金发男人停在了街边，等待Toby跟上他的脚步。  
金发男人转过身看着他，一脸高深莫测的笑意，“还没自我介绍，我叫Jamie Bower，你可以叫我Jamie。”  
“Toby Regbo。”  
“好的Toby，让我来看看，我们接下来去哪。”

他们最终也没有去一个能够两个人安静待着的地方，当然了，他们本来也不是两个人跑出来约会什么的，所以地点就变得并不重要了。  
经过河滨公园的时候，Toby就懒得继续往前走，他们两个人随遇而安地在河边的长椅上坐下，路灯有些稀疏，在高大的灌木之间周围的一切都有些黑黢黢的。  
他们找到一个长椅坐下，Jamie没长骨头似地斜歪在椅子上，Toby侧过身没看他。但两个人都很享受此刻舒适的沉默。  
夏夜的河滨公园并不安静，蝉和青蛙的叫声此起彼伏，即使是在如此现代化的伦敦，只要有能够生存和生长的环境，这些动物们就能在这样美丽的夜晚发出惬意的响声。微风让白天的高温逐渐散去，风里还夹杂着一股分辨不清的花香。  
Jamie不避讳地打量他，刚到耳垂的半长头发，是芥子色的；下巴上有一圈短短的胡须，在远处照射过来的灯光里看起来像小幼崽刚长出的一圈绒毛；他的身材算不上强壮，是那种很容易就能被人搂进怀里的略显瘦削；冰蓝色的眼睛四下打量周围的时候，那一点路灯的光会让他看起来像突然被车灯照亮的小鹿。  
Toby深深地呼吸了一口，让那股令人放松的香味充盈他的鼻腔，天然的花香带来的轻松感觉让他不由得勾起嘴角露出一个明显的笑容。  
“真的很奇怪，你坐在这里闻闻花香就能高兴成这样，早些时候为什么还跑去酒吧。”Jamie还是那副懒散的姿势坐在那里。  
Toby的好心情没有被他的疑问打扰，“我今晚只是很无聊，根本没有什么目标，但是我更喜欢安静点的地方。”  
Jamie深以为然地点头，Toby不确定对方是在表达自己听到了，还是在表达自己的赞同，他也没有要问清楚的意愿。  
在沉默继续蔓延而尴尬即将滋生的时候，一个小小的，如同呜咽一样的声音在隔他们不远的灌木丛后面响了起来，Toby有点紧张地看过去，只听见灌木丛里一片窸窸窣窣的声音。  
Toby当然不胆小，但在这样的夜晚这样僻静的地方突然出现的鬼祟声音还是让Toby警惕了起来，Jamie倒是没有。  
他从长椅上起身，警惕而坚定地朝那丛发出细碎声响的灌木丛走去，只听见随着一声软绵绵的，讨好一般的猫叫，一只小小的狸花猫从草丛里钻了出来，一点不怕人地停在Toby的脚边，抬着头望着站在一旁的Jamie。  
“是只小猫！”Toby惊喜地说，克制而小心翼翼地朝它伸出手，轻轻地抚摸了一下这只小猫的头顶，小猫没像他以前遇到过的其他野猫那么警觉凶悍，仍然吊着眼睛看着Jamie。  
Jamie几乎是喷笑了出来，他抬起双手的手掌冲着地上的小猫投降一般地说道：“好好好，稍等一下，我去一趟旁边的便利店。”接着他还没跟Toby说他要去便利店干什么就拔腿跑了出去。  
Toby继续抚摸着猫咪，照他猜测这只小猫应该不到四个月大，可能是附近的流浪猫生下不久的小猫。Toby每抚摸它一次，它就可怜兮兮地“喵”一声。如果Jamie再不回来，Toby就打算抱着这只流浪小猫直接回家了。  
“嘿，我回来了。”Jamie脸上因为奔跑而挂上了汗水，几缕沙金色的头发打着绺贴在额头边缘，因为距离不远，他跑得也不算特别快，所以喘得并不厉害，但有些温度的夏夜还是让他的颧骨染上了一层明显的红色。  
他一边走进草丛边的一人一猫，一边挥了挥自己手里的袋子，熟练地蹲在Toby身边，把袋子里的东西一样样掏出来。，接着把一根火腿肠撕开包装递给Toby，自己又伸手拿出里面的一盒羊奶。  
“给它吃一点火腿肠，别吃太多，我这羊奶可以让它多喝点。”Jamie一副对猫咪情况了若指掌的语气冲Toby说道。  
Toby点着头没多问，他蹲在那里，把下巴搁在自己的膝盖上，右手拿着火腿肠伸向那只小猫，让他觉得特别神奇的是，那只小猫似乎是先看了看他，又看了眼Jamie，然后才试探性地舔了一口他手里的火腿肠。  
“乖孩子。”Toby忍不住因为Jamie的这声赞赏侧过脸去看他，这声音太过温柔以致于Toby有种坠入巨型棉花的错觉。  
Jamie把装奶的纸盒撕开，在保证羊奶不会撒出来的同时把纸盒拗成了一个适合猫咪舔舐的形状，然后放到了那只小猫面前。几乎立刻，那只小猫就抛弃了Toby手里的火腿肠，转而专心致志地对付起那些羊奶来。  
Jamie伸手拍了拍小猫的头，Toby无法不让自己盯着Jamie，这个今晚突然出现在酒吧里拯救他于无聊，还在这里跟他一起喂流浪猫的陌生人。他的脸上带着的笑容，那种对于这只小猫的宠溺，充满了怜惜的爱意，还有那些没有保留的温柔。Toby这时没法不盯着他看。  
如果可以，Toby真希望自己现在能拍张照，把这一幕拍下来，他会永久珍藏的，他知道他会。当然了，他没法拍，这时候掏出手机什么的一定会破坏掉这一切。  
“你吃够了是不是该做点什么了？嗯？”Jamie的手放在小猫的头顶上，他用大拇指摩挲着小猫的头顶，提醒它别太过沉溺于自己享受。  
Toby这才从刚才那种过分吸引他的场景中回过神来，但一时无法理解Jamie的话，“什么？”  
“噢，不是跟你说，是跟它说。”Jamie简洁地回答。  
但小猫似乎真的听懂了，它转身钻进草丛，Toby伸手想要留住它，但并没有来得及。  
“别担心，它马上就回来。”Jamie看起来有十足十的把握。  
草丛里的声音安静了好一会儿，就在Toby想要从地上站起来以免腿麻的时候，最开始时的那种窸窣声又来了，而且比刚才更响。  
当然会更响，这次小猫的身边还跟了一只小狗过来，那是一只尚还幼小的雪纳瑞，看它身上打结的毛发，应该也是这里流浪的一员。  
“好女孩。”Jamie揉了揉小狗的耳朵，然后那只小狗就自觉地开始吃起了Toby手里还剩下不少的火腿肠。  
小狗在吃火腿肠，小猫在喝羊奶，Jamie看着小猫和小狗，Toby也看着小猫和小狗。  
Toby又侧过头看着Jamie，再一次，“你经常来这里喂它们。”他用了肯定句。  
Jamie点头，又从袋子里拿出第二根火腿肠。  
“有天晚上下班路过的时候发现的，那时候它们更瘦小。”  
“你为什么不直接把他们带回家？”  
Jamie为难地皱起眉头，“第一，我家里不太适合小动物生存，我个人生活不太注重细节；”他抓了抓自己的头发，没有到难为情的程度，“第二，我弟弟猫毛过敏。”  
第二点其实不算特别重要，他弟弟并不经常去他的公寓。更大的原因是他的确没有功夫养两个宠物，经常来公园里喂喂倒还行，养在家里实在太耗费精力，他担心自己会搞砸，索性不这么做。  
他们又这么沉默了一会儿，Toby的手不自觉地一直没停下抚摸小猫的脖子，喝完羊奶的小猫被他摸得舒服极了，喉咙里发出呼噜声，还讨好地走到Toby的脚边用头蹭他的小腿。  
“也许，我可以养它们。”Toby忍不住跟Jamie商量到。  
他一个人住在公寓，公寓并不小，也没有不许养宠物的规定，他以前在家的时候也养过小狗，所以他对养小动物还算有些经验。而且他平时基本都待在家里，有小猫小狗的陪伴也很不错。  
Jamie的眼睛像是被点亮，“好啊！”  
————  
再次见到Rex是在他们共同的朋友Zach的婚礼上，Toby穿着一件小西服，里面搭配的却仅仅是一件白色的T恤衫，不过幸好这是个只邀请了好友的小型户外婚礼，对着装的要求并没有那么严格。不过Rex还是相当嫌弃Toby身上的猫毛和狗毛。  
“我让你去酒吧跟人约会，你跑到公园去捡回来一堆猫猫狗狗，我看你真的要孤独一生了。”Rex端着香槟，一脸恨铁不成钢。  
Toby翻了个白眼，抓着自己脖子上那条能让他看起来稍微正式一些的领带型领结——绿色的，“它们是流浪猫狗，反正我可以养就把它们捡回去了，你没必要抱怨这个，你又不跟我住！”  
“哦，我的天啦，宝贝，难道我是为了我自己吗？”Rex真的是个drama queen，“我多希望看着你高高兴兴地跟人谈恋爱啊，你天天窝在家里都要发霉了，现在倒好，你还跟一只猫一只狗一起窝在家里。”  
Toby抿了抿嘴，自从捡回了猫狗的第二天，他去宠物医院给它们做了检查，打了预防针，又买了一堆宠物必需品和自己的生活必需品之后直到今天，他差不多有五天没有出过门了。  
婚礼在一个草坪上举行，Rex做了Zach的伴郎，Toby就坐在男方家长的后面两排观了礼。仪式结束之后Rex又数落了他一顿，之后便投入了香槟塔的怀抱，把Toby一个人扔在放满了饼干，蛋糕以及沙拉的长条餐桌前。  
“嘿，我就知道能在这儿见到你！”一个半熟悉的声音在Toby身后几米远的地方响起，他急忙转过身张望，就看见Jamie朝他走了过来。  
他跟那天晚上在酒吧出现时的装扮如此不同。Jamie穿着一身冰蓝色的西服，领带的蓝比西服更深一些，他没有戴他的鼻环，但仍然保留了他的十字架耳环，及肩的金发被梳成一个辫子绑在脑后，几缕刘海贴在他的眼睛边上，让他看起来比几天前的夜里看起来柔和了很多，也阳光了很多。  
不，顶着那头金子一样的头发，在这太阳底下，他就像阳光本身。  
“你怎么来了？”Toby惊喜地问，随即想起自己本来应该还有点生Jamie的气的，他给忘了。  
Jamie歪了歪头，他很喜欢做这个动作，然后把自己脸边的刘海挽到耳后压住，“我是路过？”  
Toby给了他一个毫无威慑力的警告眼神。  
“真的是路过，你上午来这的时候，我刚好看到你进来，当时就想来找你，但你看起来好像是来参加婚礼的，我想我不能就穿着背心，牛仔裤和人字拖这么出现在婚礼现场吧，就回去换了身衣服。”  
他说得一板一眼，听起来极其可信。  
Toby半信半疑地摇了摇头，“你肯定在骗我，怎么可能这么巧？”  
Jamie笑了，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，继续说：“怎么不可能，我的公寓就在隔壁街区，你又没有打电话告诉我你会在这，如果不是巧遇，我怎么会再见到你，真的没骗你。”  
那天晚上他跟Jamie分开的时候，Jamie留了自己的电话给Toby，还告诉Toby有任何事都可以打给他，还承诺第二天如果Toby有需要，他可以陪他去宠物医院。  
这句话听起来倒像是在指责Toby没给他打电话了。  
Toby之前被遗忘的怒意又回来，“你骗我了，那天晚上你跟我说让我打电话给你，可是第二天你根本就没接，之后也没有回复。”  
Jamie像是刚知道了什么不得了的事，他满脸疑惑，又满眼无辜，“你没给我打过电话？！我根本没有收到。”  
“就在五天前的上午九点，当时我开着电视，刚好听到“早安，美国”来着！”  
Jamie像是在回忆，但他的双眼中仍然露出怀疑的光，气得Toby转身就朝场地的出口走去，他不想浪费时间跟这个骗子讲话了。  
Jamie跟着他走了过去，一边走一边掏出自己的手机，查看了自己的未接来电，回忆了一下五天前的日期，他抓住了Toby的手腕。  
Toby被他拉着一个趔趄，幸好被抓着才没有就此摔倒，但这绝对让他更火大了。  
“这是你的号码吗？”Jamie把自己的手机屏幕举到Toby面前，看着Toby点头确认，他叹了口气，“我很抱歉，是我的错。”  
Toby环起双臂站定在原地，一脸“你给我好好解释清楚”的表情。  
Jamie抓了抓头，他原本扎得挺整齐的马尾都被弄乱了，“那天晚上我跟乐队通宵练习，所以你打来的时候我睡死过去了，因为我没存你的号码，当时随手就把未接划掉了。”  
Toby想说你答应过我第二天要陪我去宠物医院，却还通宵练习以致于睡过头，甚至于忘了跟他的约定直接无视了他的电话。但Jamie没有义务陪他做这些，他们仅仅只算刚认识的朋友，会不会继续做朋友都不一定，他没资格要求Jamie做那么多。  
他突然泄了气，不再像刚才质问时那样咄咄逼人，只是眉目间仍然难掩失望，“忘了那个吧，反正我早就把Flint和Milo安顿好了。”  
“Flint和Milo？”  
“Flint是那只小猫，Milo是那只小狗。”  
他们并肩离开婚礼现场，沉浸在庆祝、寒暄以及其他社交活动中的人们没有注意到他们，这是伦敦难得晴朗的一个夏日午后，连街上都少了平日里的喧闹。  
“《金银岛》？”Jamie不确定地问。  
而Toby有些惊喜地点了点头，“没错，我喜欢这部小说，所以用了Flint这个名字。”  
Toby跟Jamie解释他让Flint和Milo在宠物医院分别接受的检查和接种的疫苗，还有医生接下来对两个小动物的安排，之后要接种的疫苗，以及绝育手术之类的。他说了很久，一直到他们走完了一条街，Toby觉得口干舌燥，他也在继续说他的猫和他的狗。  
倒不是说他们之间还有别的什么话题可以聊。向左走两个街区是Jamie的公寓，向右走四个街区是Toby的公寓，他们应该在这里分开，各回各家。  
“我能去看看它们吗？”Jamie没有转身离开。  
“随时都行，”Toby说，“你刚听见我说的地址了。”  
Jamie沉默地盯着他看了一会儿，或许十秒，或许已经有三十秒。为了不示弱，Toby勇敢地迎着那道目光看回去，即使他并不知道Jamie在想什么。  
“就现在吧，”Jamie看起来漫不经心地说，如果他之后没有咬自己的下嘴唇又把双手插进裤兜的话，那他的紧张就是真的隐藏得挺好，“这是个约会，行吗？”  
他不确定地问，紧张得最后几个单词像要吞进喉咙里，Toby像他刚才看他那样看着他，沉默着。  
“我想跟你约会，”他挥舞着双手强调自己的意愿，“但我想你不喜欢出门，不喜欢人多的，吵闹的地方，我也不觉得你会喜欢拘束人的高级餐厅。”  
他扬了扬下巴示意Toby即使来参加婚礼也比较随便的着装，接着说：“我们都喜欢那两只小动物，你喜欢待在家里，那我们为什么不去你家一起看它们呢？”  
Toby被他说服了。


	2. Chapter 2

Toby的公寓不大，一个小小的客厅，更小的厨房，剩下的就是卧室跟卫生间了。公寓看起来并不乱，至少没有Jamie的公寓那么乱。但那些随意归置在地板上的书堆，顺手放在沙发背上的毛毯，还带着咖啡渍的马克杯都让这个公寓看起来更像家。  
Flint和Milo的两个食盆，两个水碗就放在客厅靠近厨房的角落里，Flint蜷在一个圆形的盆里打盹，听见开门的动静原本只是懒懒地抬了抬头，但看到跟着Toby进来的Jamie之后，也从自己的打盹玩具里站了起来，冲着Jamie乖乖地“喵”了一声。  
Milo就更兴奋，原本看见Toby的时候它尾巴就已经摇得像要借此飞起来，而等Jamie跟着进了屋子，它更是立刻冲了过去，咬住Jamie的裤腿就把他往屋里拖，让Toby不得不喝止它。  
“好了好了，我就待在这儿，不要着急。”Jamie坐到沙发上，假装自己没有在看Toby略带窘迫地收拾掉茶几上没洗的咖啡杯，还有身后的毛毯。他抚摸着跳到他膝盖上的Milo，还发出“嗞嗞”的声音试图把Flint也吸引到自己身边来。  
“呃，你要……你要喝什么？”  
Jamie回过头去，Toby站在厨房门口，手里拿着两个刚洗干净的马克杯。  
“咖啡就好，谢谢。”茶也不是不行，不过他不想Toby在厨房待太久。  
很快，Toby就从厨房端出两杯咖啡，他把咖啡放在茶几上，自己坐到了沙发旁边的一只扶手椅上。  
Milo从Jamie的腿上跳了下去，跑去Toby那寻求一些注意力，Toby一只手端着咖啡杯，另一只手摸了摸Milo的头顶，眼睛死死地盯着自己的杯子，不知道说什么。  
“我很抱歉那天挂了你电话，”Jamie先说，语气十分诚恳，“我不应该因为那天晚上一高兴就跟队友通宵练习，结果反而耽搁了我们的约会。”  
他没说他那天晚上为什么那么高兴。  
“那不是什么问题，我已经都搞定了。”Toby说，语气里当然还带着一丝小小的抱怨，但那并不重要，“宠物医院的医生给它们做了检查，打了所有该打的疫苗，还跟我说明了之后应该做些什么，我能应付得了。”  
Toby是在陈述事实，Jamie反而有些不自在。  
“聊点别的吧，”Jamie把杯子放回茶几上，“嘿，这是个约会，记得吗？”  
“我真的没有经历，也没有听说过谁第一次约会就是在其中一个人家里的。”  
“哦，这种情况倒是不少。”Jamie眼带暧昧地看了Toby一眼，“当然，跟现在的情况很不一样。”  
“你之前说你跟队友练习，是什么？”Toby转移话题，他没问那是什么情况。  
Jamie随手拿起Toby放在沙发上的一本书，“乐队，我有个摇滚乐队，我是乐队主唱。”  
Toby捧着自己的咖啡，让自己陷进扶手椅里，Milo趁机跳上了他的膝盖，“看起来说得通。”  
“说得通？”  
“文身，金发还有其他一切。”Toby挥舞一只手示意了一下Jamie的脸。  
“这可太刻板印象了。”Jamie用明显假装出的语带不满说。  
“对不起，你不能指望见过一个人两次就能对他有什么很清晰的印象啊。”Toby也语带不满地说。  
实际上这个印象不过是第一次见面时的一个模糊影子。就算第一眼看到Jamie的时候，Toby可以认为他的那个形象非常非常摇滚。但接下来，无论是在公园跟Flint和Milo的相逢，还是今天在婚礼上遇到的Jamie，都完全和“不修边幅的朋克青年”对不上号。  
“那今天改观了吗？”Jamie问，Toby发誓他听出了一些得意。  
“当然，你穿得比我都正式，看起来像是什么主持商务宴会的大Boss什么的。”Toby取下自己脖子上的绿色领巾。  
Jamie对他的评论不置可否，离开自己原来的位置，跑去Flint的窝边蹲在它面前。  
一周不见Flint明显见长，它从猫盆里走出来，冲着Jamie叫了一声，一转身又钻到了柜子下面。  
“Flint，从里面出来，那柜子下面很久没清扫过，太脏了！”  
“这可阻止不了猫咪。”Jamie评价道。  
Toby给了他一个白眼，随即意识到自己在Jamie面前有多么快速地放下了在外人面前会抱持的一切礼貌和亲切，他僵着脸蹲下去，冲着Flint，“出来，Flint！”  
Flint平趴在柜子底下，鼻子上已经沾上了一团灰，蓝色的眼睛直溜溜地看着柜子外面的Jamie和Toby。  
“嘿，Flint，到这来。”Jamie敲了敲自己面前的地板，Flint仍然不为所动。  
Toby担心他在里面吸进去太多灰尘，并且把自己弄得太脏，只能伸手试图把Flint从柜子底下抓出来。  
“Flint，你得从里面……嗷！”他惨叫了一声，手在一瞬间从柜子下面抽了出来。  
Flint在他的右手手背上留下了一条将近10厘米长的抓伤。  
“我的上帝啊。”Jamie感叹了一声，他抓住Toby的手腕把他从柜子前带回沙发上，好像Toby刚才不是被猫抓了一下，而是被谁捅了一刀似的。  
抓痕并不深，但已经抓破皮肤，上面渗出一层血珠。  
“这本来可以避免的，你知道吧？”Jamie有点咬牙切齿地说，“家里有什么消毒药水和创口贴之类的吗？”  
“有个急救药箱在卧室的五斗柜上。”Toby摸了摸鼻子，Jamie好像有点生气。  
但这并不会冒犯Toby。他的意思是，Jamie的恼怒是因为Toby不小心受伤才产生的，这让Toby感觉到对方的关心，虽然听起来有点奇怪，但是感觉还是挺暖心的。  
Jamie抓着Toby的手指，让血口平摆在他面前，他用棉签沾着消毒药水往伤口上一边涂一边擦掉上面的血。Flint这一把抓得并不深，但伤口很长，在手背上那样长长的一道看起来显得有点狰狞。  
“如果疼你可以叫出来。”  
Toby没说话，他就想翻个白眼。  
“你真的不该去抓它出来的，你知道吧？”  
“那下面很脏，那对它不好。”  
“它一周之前还是只流浪猫，流浪猫警惕性都很高，在它窝在什么角落的时候你去抓它，它很容易攻击你的。”  
“我知道。”Toby嘟哝地回了一句。  
Jamie换掉一根新的棉签，“是我的错。”他叹了口气，“我不该跑去逗它的。”  
“这不是什么大事，被猫抓了一下而已，这种事以后会经常发生的。”Toby继续嘟哝，Jamie握着他手指的手越来越热了。  
“我可不希望这经常发生，伤口抓在你手上，但心疼的是我。”Jamie自然而然地说。  
……  
Milo冲着终于从柜子下面回了窝的Flint叫了一声，又跑到Toby的脚边贴着趴下，房间里太安静了，Milo觉得现在适合睡觉。  
“好了吗？”Toby想把手抽走了。  
Jamie涂完最后一点，然后朝伤口吹了口气，因为消毒药水的关系让伤口感到一阵凉气，“很快就不痛了。”  
Toby抽走了手。  
Jamie收好急救药箱的时候，Toby仍然没有再说话，当再安静下去气氛就会开始尴尬的时候，Jamie终于换了话题。  
“晚饭你想吃什么？”  
Toby一时没反应过来，Jamie还要跟他一起吃晚饭吗？  
“约会里应该包含一顿晚餐，这次太仓促了，下次我会记得带本我喜欢的书过来，这样我们就能各自看书，或者我带几张唱片过来，我们可以一起听。”  
下次，约会，还来？  
“呃，意大利面怎么样？附近有家不错的，我们可以叫外卖。”Toby拿了外卖单给Jamie，“你刚才的话，……是什么意思。”  
“下午我就跟你说了，你不爱出门，我们的约会就在家里。不出门的约会可以做很多我们本来就喜欢在家做的事情，看书，听唱片，看电影都可以。”Jamie指了指电视机，“又不是说来家里的约会就是坐坐，然后随便闲聊一会儿。”  
Toby被他说服了，再一次。

那天之后他们经常待在一起。Jamie时不时地会背着一两本书来找Toby，更多时候是唱片和电影碟片。有时候Toby沉迷看书，他就负责牵着Milo出去散步。也有时候他们会一起出去，Toby意外地发现Jamie比他还要喜欢艺术展览，不管是历史文物还是现当代艺术，不管是名画还是乐器，全都能引起Jamie强烈的兴趣。  
他们走在展馆里的时候，Jamie喜欢牵着Toby的手。他们从来不急于快速地逛完整个展览，而是像偶尔吃完晚餐出门散步一样，在展馆里慢慢游荡，停留在一个个他们喜欢的展品面前。Jamie热衷于向Toby讲解那些他了解的艺术品，而Toby则会一边点头一边暗自记下Jamie说的那些重点，以及谈论这些时，Jamie的眼睛里闪烁着的快乐光芒。  
有时候Jamie会带着相机，一半照片是那些艺术品，另一半是Toby：Toby低头读展品说明；Toby试图拗出跟雕塑一样的造型；Toby被Milo扑倒在沙发上；Toby和Flint各据沙发一端，像是在进行什么奇怪的对峙……  
他把一些照片挑出来，发在自己的Ins上，大多数是艺术品，零星一两张Flint，零星一两张Toby。发到最后，连Rex都看到了那些照片，还点了赞。  
当Toby把这些告诉Rex的时候，Rex的白眼真的翻到了后脑勺。  
“你们已经认识将近三个月，他去你家里差不多三十次了，你们俩还在牵手？”Rex激动地挥舞着双手，“你们是14岁的初中生吗？我的上帝，初中生都比你们来得火辣！”  
Toby觉得这一切都很好。

进入秋天之后，他们更喜欢在晚餐后出去散散步。通常都带着Milo，偶尔也会带着Flint，但那要看Flint自己有没有兴致跟他们一起出门。当他们散步回来，Jamie会窝进沙发里，有时候是Toby跟他一起窝在沙发上看某部电影；有时候是Milo跟他占着沙发，而Toby坐在旁边的扶手椅里，Jamie不喜欢这样。  
“今晚看电影吗？还是想干什么？”  
“弹吉他唱歌怎么样？”Toby说着就往卧室走去，“你是不是还不知道我有把吉他？我今天收拾衣橱才发现它。”  
“你怎么……”  
“是，我有把吉他，也会弹，我只是好久没碰过它，放在柜子里给忘记了。”  
“见鬼，我现在就要听你弹吉他。”  
Jamie从沙发上端坐起来，像个期盼着什么惊喜的小男孩。他带Toby去看过不少次他们乐队的排练，Toby绝对已经看够了他弹吉他唱歌——他希望没有。而Toby弹吉他唱歌，他还没见过呢。  
“我弹得很烂，你不许嘲笑我。”  
“我什么时候成了那种人了？宝贝。”Jamie戏谑地说，当然，Toby知道，他绝对就是那种人，笑就肆无忌惮地笑，不管是因为开心还是嘲讽。  
Toby抱着他的吉他坐进扶手椅里，那是把浅棕色的吉他，从Toby随手拨弄时发出的音色来说质量也算不上上乘，总之比起Jamie的差远了。但那并不重要。  
在调了一下音之后，Toby开始弹奏，几个音之后Jamie就猜出来了，他弹的是小夜曲。  
Jamie听着这阵温柔的音乐，随着节奏摆动着脑袋，嘴角忍不住上翘，那种从音符中流露出的温柔情绪，还有Toby专注地盯着琴弦的样子，让他无法抑制地觉得幸福和温暖。  
Flint轻手轻脚地跳到扶手椅旁边的凳子上趴了下来，似乎比起Jamie和Toby要更加享受此刻的音乐和气氛。于是Toby索性更加弯下脖子，凑近Flint，像是这首小夜曲就专门是为了Flint演奏的一样。  
那气氛温柔，在音乐声中也显得静谧，Jamie一个利落的下滑就让自己蹲在了Toby面前，Toby拨弄琴弦的手就在他的眼前，而他抬起头就看见了那双此刻注视着他的冰蓝色眼睛。  
“嘿，你想要一个吉他老师吗？”  
“如果可以的话，当然。”  
金发男人再次露出他们第一次见面时，他就露出过的那种狐狸般的笑容，“当然，只要给我一点点报酬，我一定包教包会。”  
他向前轻轻一凑，嘴唇贴上Toby的嘴唇。那嘴唇带着点凉意，跟初秋的夜晚一样。他忍不住伸出舌头试探，轻叩牙关，对方把他放了进去。他一边吻他，一边把吉他从两个人中间抽出去，放到地上。  
Toby的双手搭在他的肩膀上，吻渐渐变得更加热烈，他被Jamie压进扶手椅深处，那条舌头刷过他口腔的各个角落，借着一次次的吮吸令他膝盖发软，头昏脑涨。  
Jamie的手逐渐从他的肩膀滑到腰侧，感觉到Toby的腰细瘦得不过一握。他离开Toby的嘴唇，又亲吻他的下巴，又亲吻脖子，像是要吻遍他裸露在外的每一寸皮肤。  
“Jamie……”Toby的声音浸上情欲。现在气氛太好，一切都太自然，好像这的确应该发生，这是个好时机一样。  
Jamie终于松开他，在Toby的嘴唇追逐上来的时候又给了他几个安慰的啄吻。  
“在我们继续做点什么之前，我有事要告诉你。”Jamie突然一本正经地说。如果不是他嗓音里带着的沙哑，和他坐回沙发上时下半身难以遮掩的情况，Toby会以为刚刚那不过是个过分纯洁的轻吻。  
Toby盘腿坐在扶手椅上，尽量摆出跟Jamie一样严肃的表情，眼神却跟着Jamie被亲吻地发红的嘴唇移动。  
“你先答应我，不管我跟你说了什么，你都知道我爱你。”  
“你以前没说过。”  
“噢，是吗，那我现在很认真地跟你说，”Jamie再次正色了一下，正襟危坐，“我爱你，宝贝。真的，我想我没法骗你，对吗？这几个月下来，我一定表现得特别明显了。”  
“我知道，我也爱你。”Toby叹息着说，Jamie似乎从来没有想要对他隐瞒什么，这也让他对Jamie即将要说的事感到更加忐忑。  
“我知道我现在告诉你，我可能再也不能爬上你的床……”他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，他甚至都可能再也不能来这间公寓了，但是他必须得在他要跟Toby更进一步之前告诉Toby真相。  
“就说吧，Jamie。”  
沉默，Jamie又沉默了很久，就在Toby快要不耐烦地追问的时候，他才再次开口。  
“我其实就是Rex说要介绍给你认识的那个人。”他迅速地说，像是害怕自己说慢了就会失掉勇气似的。  
Toby一开始都没反应过来Jamie口中的“那个人”指的是哪个人。他看着Jamie，疑惑地眨了好一会儿眼，才把记忆深处里的“那个人”给拎出来。  
在他们最初相遇的那个夜晚，Rex本来打算介绍给他认识的“那个人”；他当时在酒吧里带着不耐烦打算见的“那个人”；因为他被Jamie带走而被抛在了脑后的“那个人”。  
房间里安静地能听清Flint的呼噜声，Jamie试图开口解释，但在他仅仅做了个开口的口型时，Toby就一个干脆的手势让他闭上了嘴。  
Jamie跟Rex是朋友，这样一切都解释得通了。他跟Jamie打算离开酒吧时Rex没拦住他，之后Rex也没有关于那件事任何的抱怨。Toby之前只觉得是Rex也认为那无所谓。后来还有在婚礼上的“偶遇”，很大可能是Rex透露了Toby的行踪。  
“你该回去了。”Toby看了眼墙上的挂钟，在沉默了将近10分钟之后。  
“我们得谈谈。”Jamie又扑过去抓住Toby的手，但被对方面无表情地抽了出来，“我是说，我没有真的骗你。”  
Toby盯着他，仍然面无表情，但眼神严厉，Jamie在那目光里感到愧疚与退缩。  
“我骗了你，但是……”  
Toby从扶手椅上站起来，用吉他隔开Jamie，原来他也可以有这么不近人情的一面，“给我点时间想想，我会去找你的。”  
“你保证？”  
“我不会骗你。”即使Toby只是语气郑重地保证，但这听起来也像是谴责Jamie一直以来的隐瞒。  
Jamie叹了口气，“好，我等你。来之前联系我，我会在家等你，好吗？”  
“我会的。”

Toby没有。  
Jamie等了整整一周，自从他们认识以来就没有分开这么久过。他发给Toby的每条消息都石沉大海，他想去Toby家找他，但都尽力克制住了自己。他告诉自己一旦Toby想通了就会来找他，无论答案是他所期望的那个，还是会让他失望的那一个。  
但是已经整整一周，这种未知结果的忐忑几乎将他折磨疯掉。在乐队训练的时候他只能弹奏出令人抓狂的噪音，而目之所及的每把吉他都会让他想起那个夜晚Toby抱着那把普通的、音色糟糕的吉他温柔弹奏小夜曲的样子。  
到一周后的某个晚上，他终于克制不住，前往自己过去四个月以来，差不多每天都会去的地方。  
Toby的公寓没人，他敲了门没人应声；他把耳朵贴在门上——提前注意了一下周围有没有邻居在打量——仔细倾听，奇怪的是他不仅没有听见任何人声，连Flint和Milo的动静也全都不见了。  
Jamie有些着急，无数个不好的想法冒出来，就算Toby有事出门，家里的两个小动物也应该发出声音的，最坏的结果就是Toby已经带着Flint和Milo搬走了。  
他给Rex打电话，却被对方拒接。这个时候他才猛然发现，过去的几个月里，他因为太专注于时刻都跟Toby待在一起，而不认识除了Rex之外的任何Toby的朋友。  
他离开公寓，失魂落魄地随便乱逛，这跟他一直以来做出的各种假设都不一样。  
从最初那个Toby没有弄明白他是谁的夜晚，他想着他要坦率地跟这个人在一起，不畏缩地表明自己的想法；不躲闪地追求他的感情；不逃避地说明真相。然而美好的爱情故事一旦开始，身为主人公的他就忘了这段感情一开始的顺利就是出于他的隐瞒。所以当他数次想要说出真相的时候，反而比提出约会邀请，牵对方的手，和说爱他还要担忧怯懦。  
是Toby的眼睛太美，笑容太亮，手掌太软；是他的声音太温柔，脾气太可爱，连任性都太惹人喜爱。所以才让Jamie怯懦，让Jamie担忧。怯懦于他的坦白让他失去这一切，担忧他的告知会让自己被赶出门。  
而事实也的确如他所料，他的无畏让他几乎轻松地得到了这段感情，他的懦弱却让他眨眼就失去了这段感情。  
如果一个人值得去爱，你就得伸手去抓，如果一次不行，那就多试几次，终究能够抓住，终归可以得到。  
他没想到当“这个”直接消失在他眼前时，他要怎么做。  
他离开Toby的公寓，穿过河滨公园，公园里的树叶开始发黄掉落，铺满了一条小径，灌木丛里再没了窸窸窣窣的声音，也没了烦人的蝉鸣和鸟叫。  
他走进那家酒吧，他们俩第一次相遇的酒吧。  
Jamie随便找了个靠门的位置坐下，酒吧里今晚有另外的乐队在表演，但他不像以前一样有心情去跟自己的乐队做比较，开学之后酒吧里的人变多了，他第一次发现自己原来这么讨厌人多热闹的地方。  
他皱着眉头，脸上带着明显的不耐烦，还没想好点什么酒，一个棕金色头发的男人走到了他对面坐下。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”  
“如果你是问我还活着吗？是，还活着；如果你是问我生活还好吗？不，一团糟。”Jamie撇着嘴，一脸要哭了的样子，“所以，你是问哪方面还好？”  
棕金色头发的男人点了点头：“看来不太好。来酒吧的无非两种人，我猜你现在是不怎么开心想用酒找点开心的人？”  
“那没用，问题不在有没有酒，亲爱的，问题在于有没有你。”Jamie趴到桌子上，下巴抵着手背，眼睛盯着坐在自己对面的Toby。  
他的眼睛在酒吧稀少的灯光下映照出几个黄色的光斑，星星似的闪耀，照得眼眶也水汪汪的，让Toby错觉自己看见了一只大型犬在冲着他摇尾巴。  
“我能让你好起来？”他伸手去抚摸Jamie的脸颊，Jamie怀念地贴上去，毫不惊讶地发现自己无比怀念这触碰。  
“当然，只有你能。没有你什么都不行。”  
“我想你或许是来错地方了，不介意的话，我可以带你去别的地方。”  
“就是那方面的意思，我是说去我家或者你家。”Toby在对方惊喜地抬起头来时补充道。

如果可以Jamie想直接把Toby拖到酒吧后巷，或者卫生间。但那看起来不太对劲，于是他急切地拖着Toby的手往酒吧外面走，在门口的时候听见了Rex的声音。  
“我们得走了，之后我们再沟通你挂断我电话这事儿。”Jamie不讲理地说。  
Rex张了张嘴，又看了眼Toby，翻了个表示自己“好心没好报”的白眼就回到了酒吧的舞池。  
他拖着Toby的手往回走，Toby跟在他身后，小小的声音里带着玩味：“电话是我挂的。”  
Jamie转过头看了他一眼，继续专注往前走。  
“你总靠Rex帮忙，总得靠自己一次吧。”  
Jamie抿了抿嘴，自知理亏。  
他们穿过河滨公园的小径，走过两个街角就快到Toby的公寓。  
“猫呢？狗呢？”Jamie这才想起来自己早些时候以为对方搬走了的事。  
Toby没了刚才的表情，低着头任由Jamie拉着他继续往前走，“送我妈妈那边去了。”  
“为什么？”Jamie问，有点着急地说出自己的猜想：“你想一声不响地搬走？你不打算再见我？你之前是骗我的？”  
“……”  
“Toby……”Jamie停在公寓门前，“我说对了吗？”  
Toby垂着头，那样子看起来是默认，Jamie想生气，但发现自己没什么因为被骗就可以生气的立场。  
然后Toby扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“Toby？”  
“把它们送过去是因为我要离开公寓几天，——听我说完！”他又严厉地看着蠢蠢欲动想要辩驳的Jamie，“因为我本来打算明天去你家找你。”  
“找我？”  
“我想一周时间也够了，我们得多花点时间待在一起，所以把它们送过去了。”他的耳尖和脸颊泛着的淡粉色出卖了他，“我也想你了。”  
Jamie激动地一把将Toby搂进怀里，原本跌到谷底的情绪被一阵狂喜抛起，让他冲动地想要喊叫与舞动。那股由内而外的，失而复得的幸福像一阵强力的电流在他的身体里乱蹿，像把甜蜜的匕首在他的心脏上用力搅动。  
“我得狠狠地吻你，把这一周的份额都补回来，”Jamie在Toby颤抖着手指摸出钥匙开门时附在他耳边用那副低沉的嗓子说，“然后我要把上次我们本来要做却没做的事情，从头到尾，完完整整地做一遍。”  
Toby几乎是被粗暴而急切地带回自己卧室的，Jamie对这里熟悉得就像他自己家一样，而一旦真的进了卧室之后，他又开始有些手足无措起来，就像他没法相信自己此时此刻竟然真的能够拥有这一切一样。  
Toby没管他的迟疑，他现在确信无疑地知道自己在做什么，以及要做什么。他抓着Jamie的手臂推着对方坐到他的床沿上，他凑过去吻他。  
Jamie仍由他胡乱地吻着，抓着对方的腰让他坐在了自己腿上，他伸手抚上Toby的后脑勺，让他们彼此额头相抵。  
“Fuck……”Jamie感叹地咒骂，湿热的吐息直直打到Toby的嘴唇上。接着，见鬼的，Jamie是个绝对的接吻高手，他按着Toby的头紧贴着他的脸颊，用舌头暴雨般碾压过Toby口腔的每一处，因为Toby略带尖利的虎牙给舌面带来的刺痛而呻吟出声。  
他那样用力地吻着Toby，像此时此刻就是他们的最后一刻一样，带着一种除了此刻之外别无所求的狂热激情。  
他们在接吻中脱掉彼此的上衣，一刻也不能忍受分开似的在拉下衣服的瞬间又唇齿贴合。Toby感到他的心脏、颈动脉连接着太阳穴都在同步快速而有力地跳动。血液沸腾着像是要冲破皮肤，刷过两个人的全身。  
他们最终分开，一条津液从两个人的嘴角牵开。Toby眼神迷离，而Jamie满怀情欲与爱意地看进他的眼睛里，“你……你有没有……”  
他一边说一边伸手揉捏Toby的臀瓣，Toby不由得因为他的动作而向上挺立身体，同时领悟Jamie的询问，他侧过身拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出里面的润滑剂和安全套。  
Toby把那两样东西丢在床上，用另一个胡乱的吻堵住Jamie打算对此发出的任何疑问和评价，“晚点再说，现在我们都很忙，不是吗？”他故意地把下半身挪进，感受Jamie挺立的阴茎抵着他臀缝的感觉，咬了咬牙继续说道：“现在，你要做你本来要做的事吗？”  
Jamie都懒得费心听他后面在说什么，他完全陷入了一阵狂乱里。他把手伸向Toby的裤子，解开他的皮带，拉开牛仔裤的裤腰，催促着对方站起来以方便他把他的裤子拔下来。粗糙的牛仔裤布料把Toby苍白细嫩的腿部皮肤摩擦得一片通红，倒不是说他早些时候就没有被弄得浑身发红。  
“晚点？恐怕很难，因为我会操得你根本说不出话来。”他把Toby的裤子扔到一边，三两下就蹬掉了自己的裤子，两个人赤裸相对。  
Jamie把润滑剂挤在自己的手上， Toby坐在他的腿上，贪婪地看着对方修长的手指沾满润滑剂，并向他的后方探去。在Jamie的手指接触到他的后穴时，他瞬间绷紧了身体，接着又在Jamie对他下巴和嘴唇的轻吻中试着放松。  
Toby感到口干舌燥，但现在没机会让他去喝口水或者别的什么，他的视线稍微向下就能看到Jamie夹在他俩小腹之间的完全涨大的勃起，那上面渗出透明的前液，让Toby忍不住伸手过去握住了它。  
“哦宝贝，我会给你你想要的一切。”他感叹一声，一根手指滑进Toby的后穴，在高热的甬道里带来微凉的触感，缓慢而不容置疑地抚摸过每一寸他能触及的领域。像是位攻城略池的国王誓要踏过每一寸属于自己的国土。  
Toby因为他手指的动作而挺直了脊背，Jamie顺势吻过他的抻直的脖颈，用舌尖细细舔吻过他的锁骨，最后停留在他的胸前。  
他含住Toby的一边乳尖，又送了一根手指进去，同时因为Toby用拇指刷过他的铃口而深深地吸了口气。  
多重快感没头没脑地从四面八方涌来，让两个人除了喘息呻吟和维持继续动作之外，什么也做不了。  
Jamie用四根手指操他。总是故作不在意地扫过那一点，又出其不意地重重按上去。Toby被他弄得向后仰头，只想躺下去让他好好地操一顿。等Jamie觉得终于开拓足够了，他拍了拍Toby的臀瓣示意他站起来。  
Jamie把他转了个身，让Toby背对着他，然后把他拉近，他扶着自己的阴茎让Toby缓慢地坐在他身上，被他仔细开拓过的后穴仍然很紧，他用另一只手抚摸着Toby的腰侧、小腹和胸膛，轻声劝哄着让他放松。  
Toby能够清晰地感觉到Jamie的阴茎抵在他的后穴，然后一寸一寸地进入，他的甬道包裹着对方高热的勃起，在那一片湿热中间他能够感受到对方性器上脉络，他咬牙隐忍着，直到Jamie的睾丸紧紧地贴上他的屁股。  
Jamie双手抬起他的双腿，放在自己的大腿上，那让Toby的双腿被分得更开，因为自身的重量而让Jamie的阴茎进入到了更深处，前端顶着他的前列腺。  
哦，上帝啊。Toby近乎绝望地想，他的大腿打着颤，因为Jamie不间断地顶弄而持续发软，对方的手毫不留情地揉捏着他的乳头，可怜的两点从最初的粉红色被掐得一片艳红。他的脊背紧贴着Jamie的胸膛，两颗心脏前后熨帖着一起勃勃跳动。  
他感到一团火在两个人之间熊熊地燃烧，或许是从两人相连的下半身，也或许是从两人相贴的心脏。  
“Jamie，天啦。”他呼唤Jamie，手伸到后面揽住Jamie的脖子，促使Jamie吻住他转过来的嘴唇，他们姿势别扭的接吻，Jamie毫不放松地继续操着他。  
他们发出各种濡湿的声响，一部分来自唇舌，一部分来自阴茎与后穴。Jamie的手覆上Toby的阴茎，随着自己操弄的节奏揉捏撸动。  
Toby的思绪被带远，他的灵魂似乎不在他的身体里，他看着Jamie近在他眼前的眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛里饱含着从最初的就没改变的深情，此时才出现的情欲还有很多很多确定的爱意。他看着这个就几乎——  
“Jamie，请求你……”他大声地呻吟，发出濒死般的呐喊，手指绞紧Jamie与他交缠的手指。  
Jamie亲吻他的脖子，嘴唇滑过他的肩膀，“我们一起，宝贝。”  
Jamie愈加用力地操弄他，确保每一下都撞上他的前列腺，两个人的神经末梢都被快感点燃，过于强烈的刺激让Toby的手臂上激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“求你，Jamie，求你……”他再次出生恳求，有眼泪滑过脸颊与他下巴上的津液相混。  
Jamie粗重的呼吸打在他的耳垂，他在Jamie一次次顶进去的同时向下迎合着。  
“Jamie……”他呼喊着Jamie的名字到达高潮，在收缩甬道时感觉到Jamie高潮瞬间的僵硬。  
方才的熊熊烈火终于熄灭，但激情并未因此减轻，它化为愉悦从两个人的毛孔里渗出来，掺杂在两个人覆满了全身的汗水里。  
Jamie抓着Toby躺回床上，他把Toby拥在自己怀里，手指梳理着Toby乱到不能更乱的头发，而他自己的已经无暇顾及。  
“我很抱歉我最开始骗了你。”Jamie在Toby耳边温柔地说。  
Toby看着他，因为刚才发生的一切而感到有些微的害羞，他的脸颊和耳尖泛着吸引人的红色，但他仍然凑过去亲了亲Jamie的鼻尖。  
“没关系，我想你是我在酒吧的艳遇。”  
绝对是最好的那种。


End file.
